


Desperate

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Deepthroating, Holding kink, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: After fleeing an argument to the laundry room, Husk decides to amuse himself by teasing Alastor, who was in the room folding laundry.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 271





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I do laundry for a living, so that is literally the only reason that's what happens to be the task Alastor is doing in this fic. Anyway, I used a kink generator for this, and I wanted to take a small break from An Angel's Sentence, lest I get burnt out. Hope you like it.

Husk had long since given up questioning the things Alastor did. It wasn't like it was enjoyable to watch another person fold laundry, but there was arguing happen down in front of his bar right now, and he didn't want to have to deal with it. So he'd slipped away, to the quietest place he could think of, the laundry room, to continue drinking. Only, Alastor had already been in there when Husk arrived, folding sheets and towels, likely for the hotel.

Husk hopped up to sit on one of the machines and took a long drink of booze

"Isn't this what Niffty is for?" He drawled.

Alastor shrugged indifferently 

"I like doing this," He explained.

Husk rolled his eyes and leaned back on one of his hands, chugging more booze. He scoffed when he finished it off before dropping the bottle into the garbage.

"Why are you down here anyway?" Alastor asked while folding a fitted sheet.

"Vaggie's yelling at Angel, and I don't want to deal with it," He yawned.

Alastor finished folding the sheet and moved on to a towel, shifting from foot to foot. Husk cocked an eyebrow, Alastor seemed a bit antsy

"You good?" He huffed.

Alastor crinkled his nose a bit, refusing to grace that question with an answer. Husk hopped down off the machine, groaning as he did, before approaching Alastor 

"Hey Bambi, answer me," He grumbled, poking Alastor in the ribs.

Alastor crumpled slightly at the touch, tightly gripping the towel. Husk smirked, he was probably one of the only people who knew Alastor was ticklish. He poked him in the ribs again, and Alastor swatted at him

"Stop," He huffed, but there wasn't a lot of bite behind it.

"Answer me, then," Husk warned "Or I'll keep doing it."

He poked him again just to prove his point. A tiny little giggle actually escaped Alastor's mouth that time and he swatted at Husk again

"No!"

Husk grinned and pinned Alastor in a corner between a washing machine and the wall, tickling him mercilessly. Alastor squeaked before erupting into a fit of giggles, struggling and squirming desperately to escape, seemingly forgetting that he could teleport.

"H-Husker! Stop!" Alastor pleaded, swatting at Husk, only to have a tail wrap around and pin his wrists.

Husk spread his wings out slightly so Alastor couldn't duck under his arms to escape and continued tickling him. He was bored and a little tipsy, and this was  _ fun _ . He'd never tell anyone about this, because he was almost proud to be the only person who knew Alastor was  _ so  _ ticklish.

"Husk, wait! Please!" Alastor laughed, desperately trying to free his hands from Husk's tail.

Husk decided to show a little mercy and eased off. He kept his hands on Alastor's waist as a reminder though

"Now, I ask again, you good?" He chuckled.

Alastor panted heavily, having slumped a bit

"You… Jerk," He barely managed to get out between gasps for breath.

Husk twitched his thumb and Alastor went rigid

"No, no! Okay!" He nearly panicked.

Husk grinned, this was  _ too  _ good.

"I was trying to be discreet," Alastor huffed, squeezing his legs together.

Husk frowned for a moment before realization hit him. Oh, he really  _ had  _ just tortured Alastor hadn't he?

"Oh, you just need to piss?" He chuckled.

Alastor glared at him, but didn't confirm or deny. Husk cocked an eyebrow and shifted a hand further up Alastor's waist. Alastor twisted in an attempt to escape

"Yes!" He scoffed.

Husk tilted his head and stared fondly at Alastor for a moment

"And you couldn't just say that because-...?" He teased.

If Alastor would ever let his mouth form anything but a smile, Husk knew he'd be pouting right now. He was pouting with his eyes.

"Like I said, I was trying to be discreet," Alastor huffed.

Husk nodded, he'd gotten his answer. He gently squeezed Alastor's ribs one last time, making him giggle, before releasing him. Alastor stumbled slightly when Husk pulled away before getting right back to folding laundry. His shifting had gotten more desperate. Husk hopped back up onto the machine and just watched Alastor squirm, it should  _ not  _ be turning him on so badly, but it was. He wanted to pin Alastor to the wall again and make him hold it until he couldn't anymore, but that would be needlessly cruel.

"Can the folding not wait?" He teased.

Alastor squeezed his legs together

"Well, I was doing  _ fine  _ before you assaulted me," He drawled "I'm almost done."

Husk flopped down, lying across the machines. It was not comfortable, but he didn't want to move now that he was down. Alastor's shifting had devolved into squirmy bouncing, and he was biting his lip. Husk kept his eyes on Alastor, enjoying the sight of his dilemma

"Just go," He chuckled.

Alastor crinkled his nose and whipped a face cloth at Husk

"Stop talking about it!" He scolded.

Husk sat up and hopped off the machine, quickly pinning Alastor to the wall again. He didn't tickle him, but he did hold him there

"Throwing things isn't nice," He teased, tail reaching over to the sink next to the machines to turn the tap on.

Alastor buckled slightly and whimpered, staring at Husk with pleading eyes

"Why are you being cruel?"

Husk smirked

"Why aren't you leaving? Or did you forget that you can teleport?" He purred.

Alastor averted his gaze and blushed deeply, shifting desperately. Husk's eyes dropped to Alastor's lips briefly. Alastor gripped Husk's arms and buried his face in his shoulder, whimpering desperately as he squeezed his legs together

"Please," He whimpered.

Husk let out a shaky breath

"Do you  _ really  _ want me to let you go?" He asked.

Alastor was quiet for a moment before he slowly shook his head

"No."

Arousal shot through Husk and his breath hitched

"Then… Hold it," He purred, dropping his hands to grip Alastor's hips.

Alastor was panting a bit now, and his squirming had grown more desperate

"Please," He whined, legs actually shaking.

Husk felt a little drunk on the power he had over Alastor at the moment. How far would he be able to take this? Would he actually be able to make Alastor wet himself? That thought should  _ not  _ be  _ such  _ a turn-on.

"Husker, please, I… I can't-" Alastor pleaded, digging his nails into Husk's arms.

Husk shifted back just slightly and reached to hook a finger under Alastor's chin, tilting his head up to get a look at his face. He was deeply flushed and tears of frustration had gathered in his eyes. Husk trailed his free hand along Alastor's abdomen before resting it right over his bladder. He kept his eyes trained on Alastor's expression as he pushed down just slightly. Alastor's ears went flat and he whimpered, tears escaping his eyes

"D-Don't be mean!" He scolded.

Fuck. Husk had grown hard a while ago, and he figured he should be a little ashamed

"You wanna earn it?" He purred.

Alastor nodded desperately. Husk took a step back, making Alastor stumble forward

"Then earn it." He gestured to his cock.

Alastor was immediately on his knees, staring up at Husk with those glassy eyes, brows knitted together from frustration. He wrapped a hand around Husk's dick, crinkling his nose a bit at how the barbs felt against his skin, and leaned forward to lick the tip. Husk leaned against the washing machine to keep his balance and pressed his foot against Alastor's abdomen, right over his bladder

"You know, you're really cute like this," He groaned.

Alastor slowly took more and more of Husk's length into his mouth, taking a moment to adjust every so often; he clearly didn't suck dick very often, if he ever had at all. Alastor gagged and trembled when the tip hit the back of his throat and he looked up at Husk for guidance. Husk let a fond little smile slip and he ran a hand through Alastor's hair

"Just take what you can, do your best. Don't hurt yourself," He assured.

Alastor smiled as best he could with a thick shaft in his mouth and carried on, bobbing his head along the length. Husk tilted his head back slightly and groaned, tangling his claws in Alastor's hair. For someone with so little experience, Alastor was a damn natural. It took a lot of effort to not accidentally jab his foot into Alastor's bladder too soon

"You're doing great, Al," Husk praised, now gently thrusting into Alastor's mouth.

Alastor hummed contently and pushed further down, gagging as he took Husk into his throat. Husk  _ immediately  _ doubled over

"Fuck! Careful," He cursed "Don't take more than you can handle."

This was fun, but Husk didn't want Alastor to hurt himself. Alastor looked up at Husk, new tears now forming in his eyes from how hard he'd gagged. He pulled off to get some air and coughed

"You said I was doing well, so I wanted to do better," He cooed breathlessly.

Husk panted, apparently Alastor had a bit of a praise kink. Interesting. 

"Well, don't hurt yourself," He breathed, scratching behind Alastor's ear.

Alastor nearly vibrated and leaned into the touch. The look on his face was absolutely euphoric. If he was younger, Husk was sure he could cum just from looking at that face. But he couldn't just stare at Alastor forever, his dick was starting to ache from neglect

"Alright, Bambi, back to work," He teased, gripping Alastor's hair and tugging him forward.

Alastor whimpered at the pulling and shuddered before enthusiastically getting back to the task at hand. He kept his eyes locked with Husk's as he eagerly sucked him off, still shifting a bit. It seemed he'd forgotten, momentarily, how badly he needed to piss. Well, that wouldn't do. Husk pressed his foot down on Alastor's bladder slightly, causing Alastor to go rigid and whimper around the thick shaft in his mouth, tears immediately springing to life in his eyes again. Husk moved his foot lower to pressed it against Alastor's groin, cocking an eyebrow when he felt that Alastor had grown hard

"You like all this, huh?" He teased.

Alastor closed his eyes and shivered, desperately trying to focus on pleasing Husk, but all the sensations were overwhelming him a bit. He bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off to tease the tip with his tongue

"Please, Husker," He whimpered.

Husk pulled Alastor's head forward, pushing him back down on his cock

"Shut up," He scoffed.

Husk let his head fall back and he groaned as he leisurely fucked Alastor's mouth. He was so fucking close. 

"Al, where do you want it?" He panted.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk's waist and took him in as deep as he could. Husk cursed as he came, shooting right down Alastor's throat. Alastor gagged a bit and pulled away, covering his mouth to cough, a trickle of Husk's seed dripping down his chin. Husk cursed softly and averted his gaze, if he'd thought to bring his phone down here with him, he'd snap a picture.

When he finally glanced back over, Alastor was staring up at him with desperate, pleading eyes, grinding against his foot

"P-Please," He stammered.

Husk lifted his foot a little higher against and pushed hard on Alastor's bladder. Alastor's eyes widened and he squirmed slightly, digging his claws into Husk's leg

"No! Not like-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was wetting himself with a pitiful little whimper.

If he were younger, Husk would've immediately gotten hard again, just from the horribly embarrassed look on Alastor's face. He eased his foot off and bit his lip. Alastor was kneeling in a pool of his own piss, the front of his slacks  _ soaked _ , tears streaming down his face but still refusing to abandon that damn smile, cheeks red as his hair, and he was trembling horribly.

The sadistic part of Husk was terribly turned on by the sight of Alastor looking so incredibly humiliated, but the rest of him felt bad. Alastor clearly hadn't been thrilled with the idea of wetting himself, but Husk hadn't exactly had time to heed that 'no'

"Sorry about that, Al," Husk grunted "Didn't really have time to take the pressure off after you said 'no'."

Alastor swallowed thickly and shifted a bit

"It's okay," He assured, voice soft from embarrassment. 

Husk knelt down in front of Alastor, choosing to ignore what he'd knelt in, he could always just take a shower, and cupped Alastor's face, smooshing his cheeks a bit

"For what it's worth, that was  _ insanely  _ hot," He purred before kissing Alastor deeply.

Alastor tensed up for a moment before wrapping his arms around Husk's neck and kissing him back. He reluctantly broke the kiss and crinkled his nose in discomfort

"I don't know about you, but  _ I  _ need a shower," He commented.

Husk stood and helped Alastor up, watching as he waved his hand and made the evidence of their  _ activities  _ disappear

"Yeah, I could do with a shower," Husk chuckled, affectionately nuzzling Alastor's neck.

Alastor giggled softly, as the action probably tickled

"Come to my room?" He cooed.

Husk shivered, groin tingling a bit

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something truly sinful, I was starting to feel empty.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
